The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a package capable of guaranteeing a high degree of reliability therein, and a package using the same.
Soldering has been used as a scheme of electrically connecting individual components to one another for a longtime in electronics industry. Since lead melts at a relatively low temperature of 200° C. to 250° C., it allows a user to easily work therewith, and since reliability is guaranteed in working therewith, soldering has been widely utilized throughout the general electronics industry.
However, as requirements for high integration, multifunctionalization, and miniaturization of electronic components have increased, a method of manufacturing a package via soldering has caused several problems.
In the case of a soldered joint, a problem in which soldering bonding strength is significantly low as compared to different kinds of joins formed by methods such as plating, welding, and the like, may occur. In addition, in a case in which the sizes of components are relatively small, the areas of soldered portions thereof also need to be decreased, and thus, problems such as a decrease in soldered joint reliability, and the like, may occur.
The following Related Art Document discloses such a soldering-based package technology, but has a limitation in solving the problem.